


Through the Looking Glass

by decisif



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Aggression, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Brendan annoys Walker, Brendan does what he wants, Cock Worship, Drinking, Dry Humping, Glass Table, Grinding, Joel doesn't understand, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot, Suit Kink, Swearing, Violent Sex, brief mention of Stendan, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decisif/pseuds/decisif
Summary: Brendan never intended for any of this to happen, but when he starts getting hard daily for no apparent reason, he gives in. At first it's all fun and games, just brief visits to the office, but it quickly gets out of hand as he engages in acts he wouldn't even usually consider.
Relationships: Brendan Brady/Simon Walker
Kudos: 11





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This has been a long time coming, about 8 years or so, but I finally decided it was time to post something. I've been writing fic on and off for a while but none felt right or good enough to post. I hope you enjoy Brendan's frustration, I know I had fun writing it, and hopefully this will be the first of many.
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

It had been a long day.

Brendan had grown accustomed to spending some time alone in the office, usually in the late afternoons or even later evenings, when the club was packed and the staff were too busy attempting to please their customers to bother him.

It was supposed to be a one off, a quick release so he could focus on work again without feeling the inexplicable need to bite someones head off whenever they asked him a particularly inane question. He never expected it to become a daily occurrence, but the very next day he’d felt the familiar throb in his cock and knew that he was fucked.

His self control was usually one of his better qualities. He only lost control when he let himself, when someone needed to be reminded of their place or when he felt particularly good and was in the company of someone he trusted. The latter was rare, in his whole life there’d only been two people who had seen that side of him. But on these specific occasions he couldn’t help himself. The first time it happened, he’d tried to ignore it and ended up nursing a semi for the whole afternoon, trying desperately to prevent his already horribly tight slacks from giving him away.

That afternoon had been mostly spent attempting to train a new bartender, who Brendan believed was the reason the word ‘useless’ existed. He messed up in every possible way: overfilling drinks; grabbing the wrong mixers despite the fact that Brendan had deliberately turned the labels in his direction; spilling ice cubes everywhere and even almost destroying an entire section of the shelves when he accidentally flung a bottle backwards. Brendan wasn’t the most patient of men at the best of times and this certainly wasn’t a highlight in his life. Each new mistake made him flinch, his fake politeness quickly fading into snappy demands. His frustration mixed with the arousal in his stomach, making him all the more desperate to rid himself of it, and he was losing the ability to focus on anything. His vision was a blur of green neon and daft bartenders.

And when Rhys dropped a bottle of vodka and Brendan almost slammed his face into the broken glass, Cheryl stepped in and sent him off to cool down with an astonished, ‘what’s wrong with you?’ He glared right back at her, no longer caring to pretend like he wasn’t pissed off, even in front of her, and retreated into the office to finally take care of his problem. It was unusually frantic, his back against the unlocked door as he pumped his anger away, not bothered in the slightest that Cheryl, Rhys and god knows who else were just on the other side. He’d stayed slumped against the door, now thankfully limp cock in hand, for a while before finally moving to tidy himself up and clean the floor.

That was supposed to be the end of it. He didn’t even know why this was happening, nothing was around that aroused him even a little. But sure enough, day after day, he found himself in multiple compromising positions with the problem in hand, praying that each would be the last.

Sometimes he wanked like he had on that first day, often when the club was busy and he was all too conscious of it, others he humped the sofa with a vigour he didn’t realise he had. And more often than not, he sat in his chair, legs splayed wide, and tried to think of anything but Steven’s perfect fucking ass.

After a week of it not going away, he gave up and began embracing it. If he could control his urge then it didn’t have to be such a big deal. He could still function like a normal person, all he had to do was take care of the problem before it became an even bigger one.

Each day he vanished into the office, spread papers over the unfortunate glass desk and indulged himself. The door was locked from the inside, meaning there was no chance of any interruptions, the papers were just there for insurance, and he actually found himself enjoying it. These moments were the only chance he got to be alone in the club without someone giving him a headache over something that didn’t need to be as big of a problem as they were making it, and he was too busy getting off to listen to the irritating voice in his head that had suddenly began to sound suspiciously like Ash.

This was a welcome break.

***

It had been two weeks since this mess had begun and he was sat in the office, papers arranged strategically over his crotch as he leisurely stroked himself. The room was even darker than usual, illuminated only by the lamp behind the desk and the soft glow of the screen he was staring at.

Since the end of the first week, he’d gathered a small collection of items to help make his breaks all the more pleasurable and kept them hidden in a lockable drawer ready for whenever he’d need them. A bottle of whiskey, which he replaced whenever he deemed necessary, a small collection of wipes and tissues, a bottle of lube for nights like this one, where he spent hours edging himself and ignoring the calls that sometimes came through the door asking for his help with something stupid, and an annoyingly pink dildo that he’d bought to experiment with a year or so ago.

It wasn’t often that the whiskey went abandoned, but tonight, after he’d poured himself a generous serving, he’d become lost in a video that featured a man that looked astonishingly like Walker. The resemblance was uncanny, especially when the actor had his suit removed by the other man, who was far softer in build and comically shorter, and Brendan became captivated by the way he moved. He didn’t often watch porn, usually preferring to conjure up images of past escapades or fantasies he had concerning people he knew, but a few nights ago he’d given in and searched for something to focus on.

Although Brendan wasn’t above lying, he knew it would be ridiculous to claim he didn’t understand the appeal of Walker. It was clear he did, and his business partner and sister often taunted him for it. But, until now, the thought of Walker hadn’t aroused him that much at all, let alone to the point of genuine desperation. He didn’t even notice how fast his hand had been moving until his arm began to ache, but he didn’t care. He kept going until his vision blurred and his mind was void of all coherent thought, groaning loudly as his cum began to shoot all over the papers on the desk, some landing on the side of his glass. The video was still going, and he stared, glassy eyed, at not-Walker as he continued to fuck the other man who Brendan was beginning to desperately wish was himself.

As his vision began to clear and his ability to think returned, he took in the state of the desk, feeling more than a little irritated at the thought of having to discard and reprint the documents. To put off the inevitable for a little longer, and bask in the afterglow of his orgasm, he instead chose to pay attention to his whiskey, not noticing the cum that was running down the side until he felt it on his hand.

With a shrug, he ran his tongue over the length of the glass and, after checking that he’d cleaned it all off, took a hearty swig.

***

Since the night where he’d become aware of not-Walker the porn star, he’d spent more time than he cared to admit scouring the internet for the actor’s name so he could seek out the rest of his work. It didn’t take as long as it really should have to find all of the actor’s social media accounts, as well as those of his co-stars, they spoke to each other frequently and often tweeted to promote their work, and the names of his most popular and most recent films.

Brendan’s daily life suddenly became a mix of watching Neil, formerly, and sometimes still, known to him as not-Walker, and trying not to intensely watch the real Walker do basic everyday tasks. Luckily for him, everything he did was intense, so no one seemed to pay much attention or think that this was a new occurrence.

He began to order Walker to do simple things that he’d usually have the other staff take care of, such as cleaning glasses or gathering papers from the office that were of ‘immediate importance’. He loved to watch his hands work, and was often extremely grateful that they were usually on opposite sides of the bar. This irritated Walker, which made sense as he wasn’t actually paid a real wage like everyone else, but Brendan was clearly the dominant force in their relationship, despite the fact that Walker was taller and just as broad as him, and he used that to his advantage.

‘Walker, bring up the crates from the cellar. There’s a good lad,’ Brendan called as he strode over to the office, taking great pleasure in the fact that Walker was clearly already in an awful mood. He felt the man’s eyes on him right until he closed the door, immediately undoing his belt.

That afternoon he enjoyed an imaginary hate fuck with the man he could hear angrily putting the crates of liquor away.

***

Walker was wearing down fast.

Every new demand Brendan made resulted in longer and longer lectures about how ‘he wasn’t Brendan’s staff’ and how Brendan ‘couldn’t treat him like that’. Brendan begged to differ, if he ‘couldn’t’ then why was it so damn easy to make him do what he wanted? A few glares or nonsensical quips were usually enough, no one could stand arguing with him for long, and Walker would run off like a good little puppy to fulfil his desires.

Of course, he knew it wouldn’t last. Walker was the kind of man that usually had others running scared, eventually he’d figure out how to get himself out from under Brendan’s thumb. It didn’t take long for him to realise he was being watched closely, and he knew that Walker had noticed that he vanished into the office for hours on end each day.

On a few occasions, when Brendan had his hands wrapped around himself, he heard the door rattle. Each attempt to open it was followed by a string of curses, and Brendan just smirked, feeling the tension tighten in his balls and the pool of warmth in his stomach intensify each time he heard Walker’s voice. At first, he stayed by the desk, not daring to move just incase Walker succeeded at opening the door, but after a few days of this same thing happening he grew bolder. Sometimes sitting on the sofa, legs opened and his cock on full show of the door, others leant against the very surface Walker was desperate to open. Each time he released against it, lines of cum running down the door, falling faster whenever Walker shook it.

A week in to this new routine he decided to experiment with having no sensations against his cock other than the increasingly violent vibrations of the door. He came faster than he expected but decided to take his sweet time before leaving, relishing in Walker’s annoyance, before spending the rest of the night smirking at Walker across the bar over a glass of whiskey that he’d had that very man fetch for him.

That night he fell against his bed, hand moving with the level of violence that he felt starting to boil in Walker, fantasising of his mouth and his hands and that ridiculously beautiful earring that drew his attention way too often. He imagined what it would be like to grip Walker’s hair, to thrust his aching cock into his mouth. To take him in a way that he was sure Walker hadn’t experienced before, to ruin him. Would he swallow his cum for him or spit it in his face, Brendan cared to know little else, and it was taking a serious toll on his daily life.

He knew that this was dangerous, that it could screw him over in more ways than one. Masturbation addiction was a very real possibility at this stage, and he was sure he’d already crossed that line. Each day was spent looking forward to his breaks. He felt nothing but constant arousal, head dizzy and balls aching, and the sight of Walker was almost too much to bare.

One break turned into multiple, and soon enough he was spending every day either wanking or waiting for a moment where he could. His behaviour was becoming ever more reckless, his sessions going from solely inside the locked office to every area he could get away with. He sullied the barrels in the cellar, fucked more than just the sofa in the office. He even used the ice from the bar, running cubes along his length and over his nipples, letting out coarse little gasps and moans from the sensations. Of course he cleaned everything up thoroughly, his hygiene hadn’t fucked off with his common sense, but he still felt as though he hadn’t. Small twangs of guilt appeared whenever an unsuspecting staff member went to collect the barrels that had once been striped with his cum, or when a patron sat on one of the sofas by the bar, laughing with their friends about something mundane. But still, he didn’t stop, and the more he saw Walker, the more aroused he became.

***

Brendan was almost certain everyone could smell the desperation on him. He had a constant hard on and vanished almost every night with a different guy. Although he used to have a particular type, that had gone out of the window, and he didn’t give a shit who he chose to sink himself into or coat in his cum.

He had an embarrassing amount of texts from these very men, all asking for a second round or a date. At first, he’d avoided giving his number to them, but once one went and asked one of his staff for it he no longer saw a point. One even took his phone from him without asking and added his number, the insolent little git. Brendan had sent him packing, once he was finished with him of course, and deleted his number right after.

He knew the people in the village had noticed, but it wasn’t like he was celibate before all this had started. Even his staff started whispering about it. One of them, a bloke called Marcus, caught Brendan fucking some man he didn’t remember the name of in the cellar, and Brendan had just brought him in to the fold. Having two willing men sucking him off that evening was definitely a highlight of this weird time. The only downside was that Marcus seemed to think this was an open invitation to come on to Brendan whenever he liked, so he sent him on his way.

A mostly new set of staff, except the few he didn’t see the point in replacing, and a few months later, he’d had enough. Joel had confronted him on more than one occasion, demanding to know what had gotten into him and why he’d been turning down every promising deal that he’d been offered, and Walker hadn’t given up on trying to find out what he was up to in the office. There was a point where it stopped being all sunshine and rainbows and this was it, he wasn’t some horny teenager with no real responsibilities. He had a club to run and a couple of partners on the side that expected things of him, and he was rapidly losing their attention.

He was sat in the office, legs up on the desk and whiskey in hand, mulling over how he could try to add some normalcy back to his life, when he realised that this had all escalated because of Walker. Sure, he’d spent a substantial amount of time touching himself before he’d started to thirst over the man, but it had been his inexplicable urge to use Walker in every possible way that had led to him losing all mental clarity. It was the moment he’d seen not-Walker and every moment afterwards. The image of Neil sucking off his partner in that first video was seared into his retinas, and the sight of him absolutely destroying the smaller man’s ass. Even though he knew he liked Walker beforehand, it was that video that made him see how unbelievably beautiful he’d look with his lips around his cock, cheeks hollowed and eyes watering as Brendan choked him. The image of such a huge, muscular bloke kneeled before him, ready to be used. He’d never experienced that before, always preferring smaller, somewhat scrawny council rats like Steven, and now he wanted it he wasn’t going to stop any of this until he had it.

***

Over the course of the next few days, Brendan began to leave the door unlocked. He kept himself under the desk, papers covering what he was doing. He didn’t want anyone other than Walker knowing, and he needed him to believe he’d caught him unawares.

The first day, no one entered. He was a lot less relaxed as he went about his business with the door unlocked, not daring to lean back or do anything but stare in the direction of the doorway. He could hear people bustling about on the other side, glasses clinking every so often as the staff prepped the bar for opening. The anticipation of being found was what got him off that day.

The second saw an unfortunate run in with Scottish Foxy, who came in and immediately started babbling in his ridiculous accent about something Brendan really didn’t care about. He did his best to pretend like he was listening, humming and letting out little grunts of acknowledgment every so often, hand stilled under the desk lest the movement catch Joel’s attention. Of course Joel, being the dim witted buffoon that he was, didn’t get the hint that Brendan wasn’t in a talkative mood, and plonked himself down on the sofa to continue their conversation.

Brendan glared at him as he kept speaking, flinching whenever he thought he’d finally finished but hadn’t. Eventually he gave up on waiting, knowing that he was trapped behind the desk until he was done. It wasn’t like he could busy himself with the papers, pretending that he was in the middle of something equal parts dull and important, for fear of his leaking cock being in full view of his business partner. So he kept going, trying to move just his wrist so the arm movement wouldn’t give him away.

At first he kept trying to respond, but his ability to speak without moaning vanished pretty quickly and all he could do was watch Joel’s every move and subtly continue his ministrations. After half an hour of Brendan frustratedly trying to finish, the small wrist moments not doing enough to satisfy him, Joel noticed that he hadn’t spoken in a while and glanced over at him, frowning.

‘Am I boring you, Brendan?’

All Brendan could manage was a gruff, ‘when aren’t you?’ He looked right at Joel as he spoke, but he couldn’t see straight, his eyes half closed, and he barely even noticed what Joel was doing or saying from that point onwards.

From the sound of his voice, Joel was going off on one of his predictable tirades about how Brendan didn’t respect him, which he didn’t, and probably babbling about how he deserved to be treated like the owner he was, not a bartender. Brendan lost respect for him every time did this, wanting to yell at him to act like the boss if he wanted to be treated that way, as opposed to a child throwing a tantrum, but he knew it was useless and a waste of his breath. He’d done just that on more than one occasion and it had no effect on Joel whatsoever, he was like an OAP that demanded a level of respect they did nothing to earn.

Joel’s rant was, blissfully, taking his attention off Brendan for a couple of seconds at a time, as he flung his arms in the air and glared at the walls like they’d offended him, so he took those moments to speed up his hand, allowing his arm to move a little more to ease the ache that was starting to appear. It was more difficult than it ought to be to suddenly still his arm whenever Joel so much as breathed in his direction, but he was closer than he had been before so that was progress at least.

Eventually Joel stopped talking, clearly realising that his words would have no lasting impact on Brendan, and instead chose to sit on the sofa with his back to the desk, letting out little huffs of annoyance. The moment he turned away and showed no signs of looking anywhere else, Brendan moved his hand with the speed he’d been craving. He was close almost immediately, cursing the slight echo in the room and lack of Joel’s ranting as small, wet sounds started to fill the air. He bit his left hand to keep from making any noise, praying that Joel was too pissed to notice.

‘What’s that sound?’

_Shit._

Brendan hurried to finish, knowing that Joel could turn around at any moment, wishing that he could think straight so he could lie and say he didn’t hear anything. He came a few long seconds later, hot semen coating one hand and an intense bite mark in the other, and just managed to straighten up and look at Joel as he turned to face him, confusion plastered all over his face. He raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Problem, Joel?’

Joel just blinked at him in disbelief, clearly not understanding what had just happened or how Brendan supposedly hadn’t heard anything. He stood, shook his head and left without a word. Brendan watched him leave with a filthy smile as he raised his hand from under the table, starting to clean it off with his tongue before the door had even finished closing.

The third day gave him exactly what he wanted.

***

Brendan had been pleased to see that Walker was waiting outside the club when he went in the next morning, a promising development that the last few days had lacked, and immediately set to work making the man’s day miserable.

By the time the club opened that evening and he was settling down in the office, he knew that Walker was long past breaking point. There was no chance of him leaving before confronting him, and Brendan was ready. He was currently downstairs, laying off a few staff members that had been caught with their hands in the till, which gave him about five minutes before he’d be crashing through the door, ready to rip Brendan to shreds.

The office was as dim as it had been the night he’d discovered not-Walker, and he’d deliberately placed the roster right over the spot on the desk that covered his crotch. He’d made a show of adding Walker to it earlier, putting him down for shifts as though he worked for him, which of course he didn’t actually expect him to follow through with. Walker had tried to grab him, to shove his face right up to Brendan’s and try to intimidate him into removing his name, but Brendan had just laughed and gone off to deal with the delivery that had conveniently just arrived.

He stroked himself, head tilted back, and listened to the beat of the music that was playing right outside the door. He could hear that the club was filling up, which only served to arouse him further as he fantasised about the events of the next few hours, and wondered if Walker would let him fuck him. It was a very real possibility that Walker would be livid when Brendan approached him with clear sexual intent, but it was worth the risk. He was straining against his slacks as he thought about it, and he was sure his time was running out, so he undid his belt and took his cock and balls out, stroking himself while he waited for the sound of Walker’s livid footsteps.

Sure enough, a few moments later, the footsteps came. Brendan leant over the paperwork on the desk, cock still in hand, and waited for him to enter the room.

‘What the hell are you playing at?’ Walker had barely made it in before he was turning on Brendan, eyes burning with an anger he’d never seen in him before. Brendan lifted his head and smirked, anger looked good on him. He’d have to rile him up more if this went well.

‘I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,’ he drawled, twisting his hand loosely around his shaft as he spoke. He’d felt quite the rush as Walker had practically torn the door off its hinges, punctuating the slam of it shutting by running his thumb over the slit of his cock. It was hard not to let out a hiss as he’d done it, eyes burning with the strain of keeping his arousal hidden. Walker’s chest was heaving from the frequency and intensity of his breathing, hands clenched and body tensed, ready to launch himself at the infuriating man that had clearly started to believe he had the right to boss him around. It amused Brendan greatly.

Walker gritted his teeth and started to list off all the reasons that he had clearly been compiling over the last few weeks as to why he wasn’t Brendan’s stooge and why he deserved to be treated with the level of respect that Brendan wanted for himself. Brendan’s smirk grew the longer he was forced to listen, pretending that this was all news to him.

‘And you can shove that roster up your ass,’ he finished, snatching a pen off Brendan’s desk and going to remove his name from it. ‘I don’t work for you. You’re way off the mark if you think that’s what this is, son.’

The moment that the roster left its carefully chosen spot felt like it lasted for an age, Walker’s voice had cut off abruptly as he’d been greeted with a full frontal view of Brendan’s cock, hand still wrapped around it. Brendan wanted to laugh as he watched the expression on Walker’s face change, his eyes stuck staring at his crotch.

‘What was that you were saying, Walker?’ He taunted.

‘Have you lost your mind?’ Walker’s eyes snapped up to meet his. ‘Anyone could have walked in. Where’s your self control, you arrogant-’ Brendan cut him off by lunging at him, forcing his back against the far wall. All he could think about was how good Walker looked, hair mussed from all the times he’d ran his hands through it, usually at moments where he was pissed off and trying to pretend he wasn’t, and how much he ached, needing to feel him, any of him, he wasn’t picky. He was hyper aware of the feeling of Walker’s body against his, his cock resting between them, leaking with anticipation. Walker’s mouth was slightly open, gasping for breath, as he tried to process how quickly that had happened, and that Brendan now had the upper hand. Brendan took the chance while he had it and lunged forward again, right hand sliding around the back of Walker’s neck so he could guide their mouths together. There was no point in waiting.

At first Walker was completely still, jaw tense, and Brendan was just about to pull away, ready to face whatever consequences would come of this, when Walker gripped the back of his head and kept him there, mouth softening against his own. His lips were softer than Brendan expected, almost like he moisturised them, but everything else, the strength of his jaw and the way he moved, was precisely as he’d anticipated. Brendan gripped his ass, grinding their crotches together, and the friction of Walker’s pants felt incredible against his exposed skin. The mix of textures, from the jeans Walker was wearing to his own suit, the coldness of his belt buckle pressing firmly against him, a stark contrast to the heat Walker was letting off, was driving him wild, and he groaned into the other man’s mouth. He kept grinding, vision starting to blur and his mind hazy from the feeling of Walker’s tongue against his, letting go of his ass with his left hand for a brief moment to reach across and lock the door.

The click of the lock sliding into place sent a rush of heat through Brendan’s stomach, a confirmation that he was about to get what he’d wanted all along. Eager to progress, he slid his hand into Walker’s hair and roughly pulled his head back, grinning as Walker moaned, and moved his mouth down the other man’s neck, kissing and biting as he went. Walker’s hands were all over him, going from the back of his head to his shoulders and waist in an instant, gripping hard in an attempt to encourage Brendan to keep rutting against him, so he obliged, continuing until Walker’s movements became erratic. As soon as they did, he stopped, and when Walker tried to move his hips for him, Brendan pulled his hair harder, intending to cause him more pain than pleasure, and tutted into the other man’s ear.

‘I’ve got to say, Simon, I never took you for the type to want to cum into your pants like a horny teenager. I’m a little,’ he stopped suddenly and bit Walker’s neck, hard. Walker cried out, in genuine pain, but Brendan just laughed. He knew from experience that it would take a lot more than one little bite to do any real damage to Walker. ‘Disappointed.’

Walker didn’t say anything back, instead deciding to move his hips again in an act of defiance, glaring at Brendan through narrowed eyes. Knowing that he wouldn’t stop until he finished, clearly wanting to have the upper hand, Brendan stepped back, tearing Walker’s hands off him.

‘I think it’s time to lay some ground rules,’ he gripped Walker’s shirt and pulled him forwards, away from the wall, so they were stood closer to the middle of the room. ‘Rule number one: if I go too far and you want me to stop, or you change your mind even a little, say so and I’ll stop whatever we’re doing. It doesn’t matter when.’ He was looking right into the other’s eyes as he said it, needing to make sure he understood. Walker seemed surprised but nodded. Brendan’s smirk returned and he slid his hands over Walker’s chest and up to his shoulders, pushing him down. His knees hit the floor with force.

‘Rule number two,’ Brendan continued, holding Walker steady with one hand at the back of his head and positioning his cock so the head lightly touched the other man’s lips. ‘You don’t finish unless I say you can.’ He pushed himself inside, groaning as he was engulfed in the heat. Walker was looking directly at him as he did it, knowing Brendan needed him to maintain eye contact so he could see if any doubt was present.

‘And rule number three,’ he let go of himself as he began to thrust slowly into Walker’s mouth, finding it harder than it should be to keep talking at this stage. ‘What happens in here this evening has no affect on anything else that goes on between us. You have no obligation to me, nor do I to you.’

He took himself out briefly so Walker could speak, but he didn’t, instead opting to sink his mouth back onto Brendan, taking him all the way in. Brendan’s eyes rolled back the moment the head hit the back of Walker’s throat, trying to hold back his moans for fear of being heard by the people just outside the room, and loosened his grip on Walker so he could take back some control over his actions. Walker noticed immediately and set to work, letting out coarse little groans whenever Brendan was particularly far into his mouth.

Walker lifted his hands up, palming Brendan’s balls and stroking any exposed areas whenever he was focusing on certain places with his mouth, leaning down every so often to lap at the spot where his cock met his balls. He licked the slit and obediently sucked his head, cheeks hollowed and eyes almost closed, and Brendan watched it all, barely believing that it was real. He silently praised himself on his choice of lighting, the lamp casting a soft glow over Walker, his cheeks more chiseled than they were in broad daylight and his jaw more pronounced, and his eyes, barely opened, glittered with arousal. It was the most beautiful sight Brendan had ever seen. He felt an intense urge to hold Walker still, to fuck his mouth until he came down his pretty little throat, but he forced himself to stay still. There was plenty of time for that, he’d waited months for this, what harm would a little longer do.

He almost didn’t notice, too engrossed in the feeling of Walker’s mouth on him, but he felt one of his hands leave his skin and saw the subtle movement of it going downwards. He gripped Walker’s hair, stilling him and forcing him to look up.

‘Did I say you could touch yourself?’ He hissed in mock anger, knowing that Walker would get to this point eventually. ‘Keep going, I’m not finished with you yet.’

Walker reluctantly raised his hand back up, continuing what he’d been doing a moment ago, squirming in a fickle attempt to gain some friction against himself. Brendan kept him there for a while, watching as he became ever more desperate to touch himself, and laughing whenever he tried, only succeeding at earning an even tighter pull on his hair. He clearly got off on his hair being pulled, it was quite obvious from the noises he made, and Brendan relished in the cruel cycle that resulted from his insolence.

Eventually, when Walker’s eyes had begun to water and a damp patch started to blossom on his jeans, Brendan gripped his jaw and pulled him up, catching his mouth in his own and moaning as he tasted himself on the man’s tongue. He rewarded him by rubbing his cock through his pants, chuckling as Walker rutted against it, letting out desperate little whines. Brendan let go, earning what was supposed to be an angry glare, but which only succeeded at looking like a plea for attention. He slipped his hands under Walker’s shirt, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin for a moment before gripping the hem.

‘Up,’ he commanded, lifting the material over Walker’s head as he raised his arms. Ever the obedient little bitch, even if he claimed otherwise. He threw the shirt over the sofa, leaning back a little to enjoy the sight of Walker’s torso and the jeans that were hung low on his hips, before kissing him roughly, running his hands over his now exposed skin. Walker pressed himself against Brendan, clearly enjoying the feeling of his suit against his chest, and Brendan reached down to unbuckle his belt.

Walker had proven to be strangely vocal, letting out a plethora of noises since they’d first began, which was quite the contrast to how quiet he usually was. He only spoke when he needed to, unlike Brendan who clearly loved the sound of his own voice, typically preferring to intimidate people with a look alone. Brendan was greatly enjoying this new development, having assumed that Walker wouldn’t be a loud fuck, and every sound Walker made just served to arouse him further, but nothing compared to the one he made when Brendan reached inside his jeans and touched his cock for the first time.

‘No underwear, really, Simon?’ Brendan teased, twisting his hand around the shaft, enjoying Walker’s breathy little gasps, the other man’s head falling forward to rest on his shoulder.

‘Touching yourself in the office with the door unlocked, really, Brendan?’

‘Touché,’ he chuckled, letting go of Walker’s cock to tug at his pants. ‘Take them off.’

Walker took a second to take off the rest of his clothes, kicking his shoes to the side and throwing his jeans onto the sofa over his shirt. Brendan wasted no time, swiping everything off the desk, papers falling unceremoniously to the ground. When Walker was done, he moved behind him and pushed him on to the table, ass up, and kicked his legs open. Before Walker knew what was happening, Brendan had knelt down and begun to lap at his hole, hands gripping his thighs to keep them open. Walker cried out, much louder than he had been a moment ago, and Brendan dug his nails in.

‘I really don’t care if we’re found out, it wouldn’t be the first time, but I highly doubt you’d want people to see you naked with me over you. So,’ he nipped his thigh sharply with his teeth. ‘Keep.’ Another nip. ‘Quiet.’

Walker whimpered, knuckles white as he held the edge of the table, his cock pressed against the cold surface, and tried to keep his voice down. He was mostly successful, much to Brendan’s surprise, but there were moments, usually when he stuck his tongue inside him, where he almost reached the volume he’d been at before. Brendan knew though, that with a little extra stimulation, he’d likely crack. So he stood, lifted Walker up so his knees were on the desk, and reached around and tugged at his cock, running his tongue from the back of his balls and over his ass, dipping in as he ran his thumb over his slit.

_Bingo._

There it was again, only this time Walker’s thighs were shaking and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, so Brendan moved his hand from Walker’s cock and held it in front of his face.

‘Suck,’ he ordered, and Walker did as he was told. ‘Good boy.’ He continued, using his free hand to keep stroking him until he felt that he was close. When Walker began to buck into his hand, the tremor in his thighs becoming more intense, Brendan gave him one last lick and stopped, flipping him over so he was on his back. He wanted this to last. So he moved around to the other side of the desk, where Walker’s head was tipping back slightly over the edge, and slipped his cock into his mouth.

It was getting warm, but he didn’t want to stop, so he shrugged off his jacket as he thrust lightly, dropping it on the floor and pushing his shirt sleeves up. Walker seemed to enjoy seeing him like that, with his forearms on show, so Brendan took a mental note of it before leaning over to lap at his nipples, speeding up his thrusts a little. He kept going at a steady, somewhat slow, pace for a while, slipping himself all the way in a few times to watch Walker’s throat convulse, sometimes running his hands over Walker’s chest, others gripping his hair, and, on occasion, tugging his cock just enough that he was still on the edge, but not too much that he would finish.

Eventually, when he was bored of toying with him, he began to thrust faster, holding the far end of the desk for support as he slammed his cock into his mouth. Wet sounds filled the room as Walker struggled to keep up with the pace Brendan was going at, the head repeatedly hitting the back of his throat, but, as Walker didn’t signal for him to stop, he kept going. He kept the pace until he felt his orgasm approaching, the pleasure almost blinding, and stopped with one last thrust.

They’d been going for a while, the sounds outside the office only getting louder as the night progressed, and Brendan knew that they had to wrap up soon, before his staff became suspicious. With that in mind, he grabbed a bottle of lube and moved back to the other side of the desk, pushing Walker’s legs up and rubbing over his hole with the tip of a finger. After a few seconds, and no objection from Walker, he pushed it in. He waited a moment for Walker to adjust, moving it a little, before adding a second, and, eventually, a third. Brendan waited until his fingers slipped easily inside as he slowly fucked him, Walker letting out little whines and pushing back onto them as he pulled them out, before withdrawing completely and replacing them with the tip of his slicked up cock.

Walker rested his legs on Brendan’s shoulders, and he pushed in, letting out a long, guttural moan as he was swallowed by the tight heat. He started relatively slowly, giving Walker time to get used to it, but the second Walker began to meet his thrusts, pushing down on his cock, he let loose. He kept an even but fast pace, angling Walker’s hips perfectly so he’d hit his prostate, the desk creaking dangerously under the force of them both. Brendan ignored it, knowing that the desk could handle it, this was a more common occurrence than he cared to admit, and gradually sped up until their hips were slapping together. The room quickly began to fill with sounds from both men as they lost control, Walker’s hands on Brendan’s shoulders and in his hair, and Brendan had the sudden, irresistible urge to grip Walker’s throat. His hand covered Walker’s neck almost completely, and he squeezed the sides gently to see how he would react.

Turned out he was a fan. Brendan grinned as Walker tilted his head back, offering more, and he applied more pressure, thrusts becoming erratic and Walker’s hands gripping him tighter. Although his body was, Brendan wasn’t ready to come yet, wanting to finish into the mouth of the man quivering below him, so he focused on Walker, needing him to finish first so he could. He let go of Walker’s throat and guided him up, hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him, tongue running over his. Walker was having trouble holding himself up, even with both hands on Brendan’s shoulders for leverage, so Brendan helped, using one hand to keep him up, reaching down to stroke his cock with the other. He pulled him off with the same pace as his thrusts, Walker’s breathing becoming more unsteady with each passing moment. Four strokes later he was completely gone, shaking from the force of his orgasm as he spilled cum over his stomach and Brendan’s shirt, and Brendan hurried to pull him down off the desk and onto his knees, slipping inside his mouth for the third time that night. He barely made it in before he came, Walker’s mouth filling rapidly with hot semen, reeling from the force of his orgasm.

Brendan took himself out of Walker’s mouth, careful not to spill any of his seed, and stroked the back of Walker’s head as he waited to see what he’d do. It took Walker a second, still having difficulty seeing straight or holding himself up, but he came to enough to realise what had just happened, and he swallowed, head lolling back onto the desk as he grinned wolfishly up at Brendan.


End file.
